Endings
Endings The endings are the main part of the game #1: It's Dangerous to be near (player name)! Hint: Don't take advice from old people Solution: When you head to the west you see a sword and an old man. Get the sword and stab the old man. #2: Shit Happens! Hint: Watch your step Solution: Sprint over the rock to the right of your house. #3: Please Nerf This! Hint: Cute little swords Solution: Let the little purple men stab you to death. #4: Public Enemy! Hint: Defy authority Solution: Using the Legendary Sword stab a guard. #5: Kingslayer! Hint: Trial by combat Solution: Using the Legendary Sword stab the king. #6: The Floor is Lava! Hint: Warming up Solution: Die to lava in the volcano #7 Go Swimming! Hint: Do feed the animals Solution: Jump in the piranha-infested water under the drawbridge. #8 Rock & Roll Hint: Flow with the water Solution: Filler #9 Customer is Always Right! Hint: Negotiate a discount Solution: Filler #10 Gold Rush! Hint: Deep down Solution: Filler #11 Feline Company! Hint: Meow! Solution: Filler #12: Hobbies! Hint: Kill some fish Solution: Filler #13: Allergic to Cuteness! Hint: Purple little cuties Solution: Filler #14: Dracar-ish! Hint: Face the dragon Solution: Filler #15: Family Gathering Hint: Power is in the numbers Solution: Filler #16: Monster Hunter! Hint: Defeat the mighty beast Solution: Filler #17: Public Transport Next Time! Hint: Playing with gunpowder Solution: Filler #18: King of Hearts! Hint: Find the ruler of your heart Solution: Filler #19 Broken Heart! Hint: Love the uniform Solution: Filler #20: Day Off! Hint: Just 5 more minutes Solution: Filler #21: You Nailed It! Hint: Below the pit Solution: Filler #22: Paperweight! Hint: Hanging by a thread Solution: Filler #23: True Beauty is Inside! Hint: Sorry but (princess name) is in another castle Solution: Filler #24: Strawberry! Hint: Get some vitamin C Solution: Filler #25: Bully! Hint: Make sure they're dead Solution: Filler #26: Greedy Bastard! Hint: Heavy is the burden Solution: Filler #27: Airstrike! Hint: WMD Solution: Filler #28: Don't Try This at Home! Hint: Stay to stare at the fuse Solution: Filler #29: The Man in the Steel Mask! Hint: Dragons don't like shields Solution: Filler #30: Subliminal Message! Hint: Clean up the chimney Solution: Filler #31 Hint: Solution: Filler #32 Hint: Solution: Filler #33 Hint: Solution: Filler #34 Hint: Solution: Filler #35 Hint: Solution: Filler #36 Hint: Solution: Filler #37 Hint: Solution: Filler #38 Hint: Solution: Filler #39 Hint: Solution: Filler #40 Hint: Solution: Filler #41 Hint: Solution: Filler #42 Hint: Solution: Filler #43 Hint: Solution: Filler #44 Hint: Solution: Filler #45 Hint: Solution: Filler #46 Hint: Solution: Filler #47 Hint: Solution: Filler #48 Hint: Solution: Filler #49 Hint: Solution: Filler #50 Hint: Solution: Filler #51 Hint: Solution: Filler #52 Hint: Solution: Filler #53 Hint: Solution: Filler #54 Hint: v Solution: Filler #55 Hint: Solution: Filler #56 Hint: Solution: Filler #57 Hint: Solution: Filler #58 Hint: #59 Hint: #60 Hint: #61 Hint: #62 Hint: #63 Hint: #64 Hint: #65 Hint: #66 Hint: #67 Hint: #68 Hint: #69 Hint: #70 Hint: #71 Hint: #72 Hint: #73 Hint: #74 Hint: #75 Hint: #76 Hint: #77 Hint: #78 Hint: #79 Hint: #80 Hint: #81 Hint: #82 Hint: #83 Hint: #84 Hint: #85 Hint: #86 Hint: #87 Hint: #88 Hint: #89 Hint: #90 Hint: #91 Hint: #92 Hint: #93 Hint: #94 Hint: #95 Hint: #96 Hint: #97 Hint: #98 Hint: #99 Hint: #100 Hint: